First consider the expression for: the sum of $-8$ and the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: $-4$ plus the product of $6$ and that expression
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is the sum of $-8$ and $7x$ $7x$ $ - 8$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (7x - 8) = \color{orange}{6(7x-8)}$ What is $-4$ plus $\color{orange}{6(7x-8)}$ $6(7x-8)$ $ - 4$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(7x-8)-4$.